1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle fender panel mounting structure.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-50865 there is described a technology of mounting, through a fender bracket that has been formed in a substantially Z-shape when viewed from the side of the vehicle front direction, a top end inside portion of a fender panel to a top end horizontal portion of an apron upper member, and furthermore of mounting a reinforcement member, formed in a stepped shape when viewed from the side of the vehicle front direction, to the fender bracket inside in the vehicle width direction.
According to the above configuration, when an impact object has impacted in the vicinity of a break line portion between a hood and the fender panel, the stepped-shaped reinforcement member compresses in the direction it extends along, and by plastic deformation, energy is absorbed from secondary impact of the impact object in the vicinity of the break line portion between the hood and the fender panel.